


GOT7 Drabbles

by kiwiootori



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of GOT7 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coffee's Nice but it's You I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. “I work in a coffee shop and you come in almost every day and I know your name and favorite coffee, and by now I know that you have to be interested in someone here so just say who it is” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the above prompt from my Tumblr. Please enjoy, and stop by my Tumblr to leave a request!

Yugyeom glanced down at his watch and then back up at the doors, expecting them to burst open at any moment to reveal the glamorously dressed Kunpimook, or Bambam (as he’d asked to be called when Jackson butchered his name), with his classy hipster leather bag slung lazily over one arm. He wondered for a moment whether or not the foreign student would be wearing those wide-rimmed leopard print glasses again before turning back to cleaning the rest of the crumbs off the counter in front of him. If he did, Yugyeom would count it a step forward on figuring out who Bambam kept coming here for, since Youngjae had complimented him on them the last time. And since he and the rest of the guys were betting on (and kinda fighting over) who Bambam was interested in, he really wanted to know.

Before he could go too deep into thought, though, the bell over the door rang, signalling the arrival of someone, and Yugyeom didn’t even have to look up to know it was the Thai student, right on time. Jackson comes out from the kitchen and grins at him, waving with the hand not holding the extra whipped cream, and Yugyeom is already starting to key in Bambam’s order. He gets the same thing almost every time, unless Jackson or Mark talk him into ordering one of the new drinks, and he knows that they have no specials Bambam would be even remotely interested in today. (Yugyeom can just see Bambam’s reaction to their green tea frappuccino, the way he’d wrinkle his nose and say green tea wasn’t even good in its normal form, why make it a sugary drink?)

“Hey, Yugyeom, Jackson!” Yugyeom finally looks up and allows himself to smile as he takes in Bambam’s choice of dress. It’s always chic and fashionable, and today he has on a red and black striped sweater with little tears and rips in it that are obviously there for statement, a black shirt underneath, a black beanie, and black skinnies that hug his legs in all the right places. He even changed his piercings to match the outfit (it’s funny because Yugyeom is lucky if he remembers to put his in) and he has a necklace and rings to match those. He’s not wearing the leopard print glasses, probably because they didn’t match his outfit, but he is wearing the black ones that Jinyoung keeps threatening to steal because he likes them so much, so he guesses that counts for something.

“Hey, same as usual?” He casually pretends he wasn’t just looking Bambam over for a little bit too long and gives himself a mental high-five for guessing right when Bambam pauses his conversation with Jackson to give him a smile and an affirmative nod. He doesn’t have to tell Bambam the total, they both know what it is, and after he’s handed the card back, Yugyeom busies himself with making the drink he knows so well he could probably make it in his sleep. The only reason he’s the one who usually makes it is because Mark and Jackson always get too distracted talking to Bambam to do it themselves.

Yugyeom looks up just in time to see Bambam laugh at something Jackson said and thinks for a second that, if he hadn’t decided he wanted Jackson and Mark to get together before he met Bambam, he might like the idea of Bambam and Jackson dating. But he liked staying loyal to who he shipped with who, so he would always watch Mark when Jackson talked to Bambam, or the other way around. Like usual, as he walked over to hand Bambam his drink and complain about the fact that Bambam was blocking the counter, he glanced towards the door to the back and was satisfied to see Mark come out of them and head towards the counter, waving hello to Bambam as he did (Yugyeom had never seen anyone come out of the swinging doors like Mark did, all angelic and shit).

“If I give you your coffee, will you stop blocking the counter from potential customers and sit down?” Yugyeom had on a little smile as he handed Bambam his coffee, and he struggled to keep it from getting any bigger when the other finally turned away from Jackson and gave Yugyeom his full attention, that attractive smile on his lips.

“Only if you come sit down with me,” Bambam replied, wiggling his eyebrows and shifting the expensive bag on his shoulder again. “It gets lonely over there by myself and I’d rather talk to you than do my reading.” Yugyeom laughs and turns to look at Mark and Jackson.

“Are you guys okay by yourselves for now? The rush wont be for a little while.” Mark grins at him, in that mischievous way that makes him look like he’s up to something but also about to ascend into heaven, and pushes his shoulder.

“We’ll be fine, I’ll cover for you if Jaebum gets pissy about it.” Yugyeom grins in thanks and walks around the counter to walk behind Bambam to the little corner table he always frequents.

“You know,” he says as he sits down and leans back, his head resting against the coffee-colored wall, “Eventually Jaebum and Jinyoung are going to put a stop to your habit of dragging me to come sit with you when there’s not many people here. I don’t get paid to talk to you.” Bambam laughs and places his coffee down on the table as his bag slides off his shoulder smoothly, landing on the ground without so much as a sound.

“Well, if I get your fired, then I’ll have even more time to spend with you.” Bambam winks, and it sends the butterflies in Yugyeom’s stomach somersaulting.

“Well, if I get fired, who’s going to make your complicated coffee perfectly? I’m the only one who ever makes it.” Bambam pretends to contemplate it, sipping his coffee as if he’s debating over whether he likes time with Yugyeom or the coffee more.

“Well, okay, I guess I’ll let you keep your job. But you need to come see me sometimes instead of me coming to see you.” Yugyeom’s eyebrows raised comically high, so high he’s pretty sure they disappear beneath the bangs he’s been forgetting to get cut, and he gapes at Bambam for a second before remembering to close his mouth.

“Oh, so you come in here for me?” He tried to sound nonchalant, like he hadn’t been betting on the fact that Bambam was here for Youngjae because he knew him outside of school too. He hadn’t really thought it would be him, but Jackson and Mark had. A faint blush crosses over Bambam’s cheeks, but he rolls his eyes anyway.

“Why do you think I come here only when you’re working? Even if I come in sometimes when you’re too busy to come talk to me, I only come in during your shifts.” He hides his embarrassment by taking another sip of his drink, letting the cup hide some of the blush spreading across his annoyingly perfect face.

“Well, I was wondering who you came here for. I thought it was Youngjae. Damn it, now I owe Jackson and Mark money. Although I’m the real winner here, so I guess it’s fair.” It’s Bambam’s turn to be surprised.

“You guys were betting on this?”

“Yes?” Bambam laughs suddenly, loud like always, and Yugyeom kinda wants to kiss his neck when he throws his head back a bit, but he refrains himself.

“And here I thought I was being obvious. Oh well, it looks like Mark and Jackson got a good run out of it, at least.” And then, he does something that surprises Yugyeom and almost makes him melt into a puddle of happiness and embarrassment. He leans across the table and places a little kiss on Yugyeom’s lips and then leans back, satisfied with himself when Yugyeom turns completely red. He covers his face to hide the smile that threatens to split his face in half, even if he can hear the other guys whistling and laughing.

“Congrats on finally confessing your obvious feelings to each other. Now get back here and start working the coffee machine, Yugyeom. There’s people coming in and the last time Jackson tried to work it, we ended up having to close the store for an hour to clean.” The end of the sentence is punctuated by a quiet yelp when Jaebum gets hit in the back of the head by Jinyoung, who still has an icing tube in his hands and the faintest smudge on his neck, and is shaking his head at Jaebum and rolling his eyes. He says something to Jaebum about ruining a cute moment or something, but Yugyeom stands anyways, too happy to care about having to go back to work.

Before he goes back, though, he pauses long enough to give Bambam a quick surprise kiss of his own, feeling replenished when Bambam scrunches his nose up and blushes. He figured losing the bet was all worth it in the end.


	2. Cafe Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds himself liking mornings more and more each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short (1075 words) drabble based off a writing prompt I got in class. The prompt challenged me to write a story where one of the characters, for some reason, could not talk. This is what I came up with! Anyway, please enjoy!

Jackson couldn’t help the way he was staring, watching as Mark picked at his bagel, eyes glued to the book in front of him. He looked so peaceful, and Jackson didn’t want to disturb him, but when he pulled back a chair to sit down, Mark’s eyes came up to meet his. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and gave him a smile, sitting down as gracefully as was possible for him.

“Good morning. Sorry, I interrupted your reading.” Mark’s lips turned up at the sides and he shook his head, one of his hands coming up to wave off Jackson’s concern. This type of meeting was something they’d both become accustomed to. They’d meet in the little café to start out their mornings, Jackson would chatter aimlessly, and Mark would nod along until they had to go to their separate classes. It was nice to be able to have someone to eat breakfast with, even if Mark never spoke.

This had become their habit since they met through their friends Jinyoung and Jaebum, and Jackson said something about liking to get food and coffee before going to school. Mark written that he liked having somewhere nice to go before class too, and Jackson had excitedly told him about the café right off campus that he frequented all the time. He’d invited Mark to come with him sometime, and Mark had beamed at him and accepted. Jackson had actually been a little terrified that Mark wouldn’t show up, because people often told Jackson yes just to shut him up, but when he walked into the little café early the next morning, Mark was already there, eyes roaming over the menu as he half leaned against one of the tables, backpack hanging almost carelessly off his shoulder. Jackson had been smitten right then and there, but he played it cool, ordering for Mark while he pointed out what he wanted and following him to the table he’d picked out while he was waiting for Jackson to show up.

Now, Jackson was just as in love with him, if not even more so, and he found it hard not to stare at Mark’s angelic features as the other man looked up at him, eyes twinkling with a silent laughter. Jackson was unsure of whether it was at his new hair cut (he was never trusting Kunpimook with scissors again) or at the fact that Jackson had just managed to make more noise attempting to sit down quietly. Either way, Mark was obviously amused with him, and Jackson couldn’t bring himself to give a shit because that meant all of his attention was on him and him only. Instead of kissing him senseless, like he wanted to do, he settled for whining and slouching down in his seat, because that wouldn’t cause them to get kicked out of the café. He could always kiss him later. Mark would probably punch him if he tried anything here.

“I had so much homework last night. I would have never thought a music class would be the most stressful class here.” Mark closed his book and finally picked off a piece of his bagel to eat, looking at Jackson with wide eyes. “Do you want to see some of the shit they gave us to do?” Mark nodded and smiled, seemingly happy that Jackson was beginning to understand his looks, and Jackson reached into his handbag to pull out his music binder. It was stuffed to the brim with papers, and he handed it to Mark with a sigh. Then, as Mark took it from him, his eyes flitted over the table in front of him. “No coffee today?” Mark shook his head and looked over at the counter, so Jackson followed his gaze. Right away, he noticed their usual barista had been replaced with someone new. “Oh, I see. Do you want me to go order you a cup?” Mark nodded and looked down at the table, and Jackson knew his friend sometimes would get embarrassed or shy about the fact that he didn’t talk. “The usual?”

After getting Mark’s approval for his order, Jackson stood and walked over to the counter. The girl smiled at him and welcomed him back playfully, and he was pretty sure Mark didn’t need to worry about the girl being rude because he preferred using sticky-notes or sign language. She seemed friendly and ready to help with anything, and he gave her a smile back.

“Hello, could I get a tall white chocolate mocha?”

“Was your other coffee not good?” He laughed softly, shaking his head.

“This one is for my friend. But, I do have a question for you. Are you going to be working a lot around this time?” She nodded, looking at him curiously as she keyed his order into the register and pulled a cup from the stack next to her.

“I’m new around here, but they’ve decided that I’m going to be working this hour most of the time. Why so?”

“Well, my friend, his name is Mark, by the way. Anyways, he can’t talk, so he orders using a sticky note or piece of paper. He was too shy to order something off the menu today, but he will order a coffee in the future. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of everything.” He shrugged, acting nonchalant, and she smiled at him like she couldn’t believe people like him still existed in the world.

“Tell him I’m completely okay with him ordering in whatever way makes him comfortable. He’s lucky to have a friend like you.” Jackson smiled at her and thanked her for the kind words. But when he got back to the table and Mark positively glowed as he took the coffee gracefully, entangling their fingers as a thank you after Jackson sat down, he couldn’t help thinking that he was the one who got lucky. Mark was this angel who’d accidentally fallen from heaven and landed right in Jackson’s lap, and although he’d gone through a lot of shit to get where he was now, Jackson wouldn’t change anything at all. All of the music theory homework in the world couldn’t get his spirits down, not when Mark was holding his hand over the binder on the table and sipping happily at his coffee as he read, making him feel all these things inside. He wouldn’t trade his café mornings for the world.


	3. Words Spoken Through the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom doesn't even jump when the bathroom door swings open, continuing to wash the shampoo out of his hair as it bangs against the wall before being slammed closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as deep as the title makes it seem. Based off a post I saw on Tumblr forever ago that I lost cause I'm good at that. I didn't edit this as college has started back again and I have zero time. Please enjoy.

Yugyeom doesn’t even jump when the door swings open, continuing to wash the shampoo out of his hair as it bangs against the wall before being slammed closed again. He doesn’t even open his eyes when the person who came in groans loudly and slumps against the wall, their head hitting the wall with a slight thump.

“What’s wrong, Bambam?” He asks, raising his voice so that it’s loud enough to be heard over the water drumming against the floor of the shower. Bambam groans again, and Yugyeom can hear him moving, probably leaning forward to look in the mirror, eyes flitting across his face in search of a non-existent flaw.

“Jackson-hyung and Mark-hyung went out tonight,” Bambam starts, voice tight. “I didn’t even know. They didn’t even tell me. I had to ask Jaebum-hyung as he was leaving with Jinyoung-hyung.” Bambam huffs and Yugyeom can imagine that he’s running his hand through his hair in frustration. “It’s not just that they went out without me. I mean, if they were going on some bro date or something, I wouldn’t care. But they went out with a bunch of our English-speaking friends! Like, I speak English, I’m a part of that group. Did no one think to invite me? Did they just ‘forget’ about me? Really? I mean, I'm pretty hard to forget so I really doubt that's the deal here.”

Yugyeom finishes with his hair and opens his eyes, reluctantly moving his back away from the spray so he can wash his body. Bambam pauses momentarily before taking a deep breath and continuing.

“Seriously, aren’t the foreigners supposed to stick together? But _noo_ , let’s just forget Bambam. They probably think I’m still too young. But I’m an adult! We both are! I’m so sick of being left out because we’re the maknaes. Even Youngjae is gone. He went to go eat with some of his friends who came into town today. I feel like they completely forgot about us. God, and I already had a bad day, I could have used a drink. It would have been nice to hang out with people and forget about how much time I had to spend in the practice room, but I guess nobody cares enough about me to think about that.” Bambam slams his hand onto the counter and Yugyeom can envision his pout forming, even without seeing it. He’s already rinsing off, ready to get out, so he clears his throat, stopping Bambam from continuing.

“Hey, Bambam? Would you grab my towel from the rack and hand it to me?” He hears Bambam move and finishes chasing the last of the soap off his legs before turning off the warm spray. “Thanks,” he says as Bambam opens the door enough to hand him to towel. “You can continue now.” He catches a glimpse of Bambam rolling his eyes through the still-open part of the door and he smiles to himself, shaking his head slightly.

“Back to my rant, before you so rudely interrupted me. I’m just so pissed that they left me here. I’m pissed they left _both_ of us here, but since it was Mark and Jackson hyungs… It makes it just so much worse for me. What’s so wrong with me that they didn’t want to invite me? Am I boring? Do they still think I’m too young? Hell, I can outdrink all of them. Maybe that’s why they didn’t invite me, they didn’t want to be one-upped by their younger!” Bambam crosses his arms and huffs as Yugyeom opens the shower door all the way, towel hanging around his waist. “You just think this is funny, don’t you. Do you not care that they leave us here all by ourselves and go out and have fun without us?” Bambam throws Yugyeom a glare, but there’s no malice and the younger can see the old insecurity from back when they were too young to go anywhere and had to just sit in their dorm alone creeping back into his eyes.

“I don’t think it’s funny, Kunpimook,” Bambam raises his eyebrows at the use of his real name, which the members usually didn’t bother to use because Bambam had been his nickname for so long. “I just think this situation is funny,” He waves his hand around the room as he speaks, “You coming in here while I’m showering just to vent to me. This would seem weird if anyone saw it.” Bambam looks at him incredulously.

“It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before. We’ve had sex in this exact shower.” Yugyeom can feel his skin flush at Bambam’s blunt words, looking away momentarily and using the moment to grab a towel and rub at his dripping hair while Bambam hops onto the counter, raising his eyebrows. “Are you trying to change the subject on me? Because I’m still mad. I’m not that easily distracted.” Yugyeom steels himself and turns back around, ignoring the droplet of water that runs down his temple.

“No, I was just stating a fact. I actually think I have an answer to why everyone left us alone in the dorm tonight.” He takes a step closer to the counter and Bambam lets him come, still looking at him skeptically, although the insecurity is beginning to fade. “Let’s face it, you were grumpy this morning because you had to do extra practice and record some of your lines later than the rest of us.” Bambam frowns, as if offended by the memory.

“Why would that make everyone want to leave me here while they went out with friends? It just made it worse!” Yugyeom places his hands on either sides of Bambam’s hips, looking the older in the eyes and smiling slightly as he speaks.

“Maybe it has something to do with what’s happened every other time something like this has happened? Do you remember?” He doesn’t wait for Bambam to respond, even as Bambam’s face melts into a more sheepish expression. “First, you always demand tons of pda. Second, everyone has to deal with you whining if I take more than three steps away from you. And third, you like to have sex to deal with stress. Maybe everyone’s just tired of hearing us have sex. I mean, Jaebum and Jinyoung hyungs are pretty loud as well, but nobody can determine when they’re going to have sex. Not like they could tell we’d have sex if you’d had a long day.” Bambam is completely red now, and Yugyeom grins without restraint, watching the way Bambam’s eyes flit between his face and his hands.

“Oh my god… Am I that predictable? I didn’t even realize…” Yugyeom laughs, and Bambam hits his shoulder, whining and scrunching his face into a pout. “It’s not funny, you big oaf! I didn’t know everyone knew we…” he trails off, covering his face with his hands and groaning loudly. Yugyeom laughs again and wraps his arms around Bambam’s torso, lifting him off the counter. Bambam lets out a squeak and quickly pulls his hands away from his eyes, clinging to the younger’s shoulders instead.

“Oh, come on, look on the bright side, baby. This means we can be as loud as we want, and nobody can bang on the wall or complain about it in the morning! It’s Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung’s anniversary, so they’re going to stay in a nice hotel where none of the fans will see them tonight, and Mark and Jackson are going to spend the night at one of their friend’s houses. Youngjae won’t be back until tomorrow evening. We have all the time we need.” Bambam furrows his eyebrows and looks down at Yugyeom, studying his face as Yugyeom steadies him on one arm and opens the door with his unoccupied hand.

“Did you plan all this out, Yugyeom?” Yugyeom wiggles his eyebrows and maneuvers them out the door and towards their room, smiling widely.

“Maybe… Are you going to complain?” Bambam hits his shoulder again, but the only thing in his eyes now is affection, and Yugyeom knows he’s won. Just seeing Bambam’s face lit up in the silence of the dorm was worth the amount of money he’d had to spend bribing everyone into leaving. Well, maybe… the hotel room had been a bit of a stretch. But seeing as he’d made both Bambam and Jinyoung happy with that one, he figured he could excuse the lack of money in his pocket for the moment.


End file.
